Heated
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Happy B-DAY celestialdragon423! Sess/Rin one-shot. Romantic and LEMONY! While Jaken is away Sesshomaru and Rin, now married/mated share an intimate night together. MATURE CONTENT!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, RIN, SANGO, MIROKU, THEIR NAMELESS CHILDREN, OR (THANK G-D) KAGOME.

A/N: This is a birthday fic, written for celestialdragon423 at the request of 'stop reading my penn name'. Her birthday was a couple days ago and I'd like to extend my BEST WISHES to her! Thank both of you for being such loyal readers! I hope this is what CD423 wanted and I didn't disappoint.

A special B-Day message: -Happy birthday Celest, Much love the demon sexual flower-

~*~

The campfire burned brightly as the young girl watched the licks from the flames cast dancing shadows on the ground. Without Jaken around, the night was unusually still and calm. The chirps of insects and the russle of the leaves as the gentle winds occasionally gave small gusts were small sounds, a part of the background, and yet those sounds made the _silence_ between the two individuals seated near each other even more pronounced.

The silence was thick, but not uncomfortable. Rin was on edge, but not with fear or anxiety… with anticipation. _With Jaken being gone, will he… again?_

She'd returned with him the day after her mogi, the celebration of her entrance into womanhood at the age of fourteen, and an acknowledgement that she was now an adult capable of making decisions for herself.

Everyone in the village knew that Rin would one day have a choice to make. Her choice was between staying on with them, or choosing to return her life following _that demon_. Throughout the years the villagers had made her choice an easy one…

Rin had been teased, tormented and bullied by the other human children, insulted by the human men and women, and lived her life uder constant scrutiny and suspicion. The only ones in the village who were accepting of her were Kaede, now dead, Sango and Miroku and their children, and later Kagome and _especially_ Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Rin had become quite… _close_ in the three years of Kagome's absence and what had started as a vow, (brought on by threat from Sesshomaru of slow and painful death if Inuyasha were to fail) to see to Rin's safety and comfort while Sesshomaru was away quickly became a sort of co-misery between the little human who missed her beloved Lord and the half-breed who missed his beloved miko. As the two of them had found comfort and trust with each other, soon a very deep friendship was formed.

Still, Inuyasha may be the inuhanyou that Rin sought in the night for comfort from her nightmares and protection during the day when some stupid lower-level demon dared to bother the village – but he was _not_ Sesshomaru-sama.

So when Sesshomaru-sama came bearing gifts, the day after her mogi and the choice was presented to her for the first and _final_ time (if she rejected him _once_, he would not come with the same offer twice), Rin seized the opportunity to once again be with her Lord, and this time she knew it was _forever _and he would never allow them be separated again.

Sesshomaru had proposed.

True, he did it in a very _Sesshomaru-sama-like_ way, presenting Rin with a few traditional gifts, and then espousing on the benefits to becoming his mate, as listing his attributes mechanically, as though Rin would need convincing of some sort… it was very business-like, not-at-all romantic and sounded more like he was proposing a trade agreement or reasons to become political allies than an expression of love… but it was more than Rin could have ever dreamed, and long before Sesshomaru could conclude his list of reasons why it would be _practical_ and _beneficial_ for Rin to become his mate, Rin had smiled widely and jumped into his arms – leaving him quite shocked – as she enthusiastically agreed to the 'arrangement'.

Rin smiled at the memory, as the flames of the fire she was absently staring at burned lower and lower, but the fire of her desire to be intimate with her mate began to bloom...

_He must have sent Jaken away for a __**reason…**__ whenever he sends Jaken away for the night, or even a day or two it always means…_

Yes, it was spring now again… the harsh winter having been spent in a small estate by the sea where they had had comfortable chambers and privacy screens to shield their intimate activities from Jaken and the other servants. Sesshomaru-sama was an extremely _private_ demon when it came to shows of physical affection or intimacy and he did not embrace, touch, kiss or cuddle Rin when there were others in attendance who may bear witness to the sight. Now that they were on patrol, it was more difficult to find privacy away from Jaken and Ah-un, and Rin was missing the nightly pleasures of her mate terribly.

With mating season coming to into full swing however, Sesshomaru had recently began to simply order the toad servant away when he desired relations with Rin, and she was so conditioned to it after these last six weeks that even hearing the command 'Jaken, leave. Do not return until…" sent heat to her cheeks and tingles along her spine. _He wants me again… _

Rin shivered a bit as the fire died out to nothing but embers and the soft glow reminded her of the look in Sesshomaru's honeyed eyes when he would bid her come to his lap and his nimble fingers would expertly release the knot of her obi. He would loosen her robes enough that he his large hands could creep beneath the hems of the material and slowly coax the silk to slide from her slight frame, revealing her smooth soft skin to his eager hands and his hot mouth with long thick dexterous and agile tongue.

Rin shivered again as memories of past nights spent writhing in pleasure beneath the stroke and tease of that tongue came to the forefront of her imagination and her whole body flushed. _What is taking him so – _

"Rin." The deep soft baritones of his voice slipped into night, like smoke dancing on a gentle breeze and pulled the young woman softly from her erotic fantasies, so she could partake of the real thing.

Rin focused her gaze, glancing at his face, looking into his eyes for but an instant, because what she saw there made her blush and look down. _Like a hunter intent on devouring his prey… he looks hot… and… __**hungry.**_

"Are your thoughts of this Sesshomaru?" He asked, his voice gently mocking her, but with none of the venomous hatred so common to his tone when he was mocking others. No. With Rin he was only lightly teasing her, reminding her that he could scent her desire for him, and she could not hide when her thoughts took a risqué turn.

Rin blushed more fiercely glancing up between long thick lashes, before dropping her gaze again.

She missed the devilish smirk play about his lips as her aroused and… _fertile_ scent wafted through the air and tickled his senses, lighting the fire in his own blood. The way she still blushed beneath his ardent stare, as if she were still the innocent untouched virgin she had been when he'd first taken her, pleased him to no end. "Come to me…" he coaxed softly, but with an unmistakeable edge of demand in his voice that sent pleasant tingle to Rin's nipples, and caused the inner muscles of her most intimate area to give a brief involuntary squeeze as she realized and relished in his complete and total _command_ over her. _Rin serves Sesshomaru-sama… Rin lives to please Sesshomaru-sama… Rin will always do as Sesshomaru-sama would like, because… __**Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama.**_

"Yes, my Lord." She agreed quietly, making to rise to cross the few steps that separated them. She was stopped in her movements immediately by a soft growl, and she looked up in question, "Sesshoma-"

She was cut off by his voice commanding her in a husky tone, "_Crawl_ to me, Rin." And then, as if as an after thought he added, "Slowly."

Rin's face flushed and her nipples hardened immediately. Whenever he began their encounters with this command she knew she was in for an incredible night of rough passionate love-making that would leave her screaming his name and pleasantly sore the next day. Not trusting her voice to come out as anything but a needy whimper of urgent desire Rin only gave a small embarrassed nod and lowered herself to the ground once more.

She crawled slowly, keeping her eyes on his face, but continuously glancing down or to the side, refusing direct eye contact – her subtle show of submission to his alpha status and recognition of her own status as his _bitch. _

Sesshomaru rose from his cross-legged seated position on a blanket laid on the forest floor. He stepped to the side of that blanket, standing tall and proud, looking down at the young female on her hands and knees before him. He removed his boots, untied the ties at the ankles of his hakama before straightening and released the waist ties to his hakama as well. The silk ghosted the ground as he went to work removing his kimono and juban, then finally unraveled soft silk fundoshi which covered his loins.

He'd undressed quickly, and Rin had just made it to his feet when the fundoshi was removed. He was already somewhat, though not totally excited and Rin flushed as she looked up at him from her submissive position before him. She rocked back slightly and fixed her burning gaze on his arousal, eyes alight with passion and eager hunger. Rin's small, soft, pink tongue slipping out as she wetted her lips unconsciously. "My Lord… may I…?" She licked her lips again, this time on purpose and continued to stare at his arousal. _Rin wants to please mate… Rin wants to excite her mate… Rin loves her mate…_

Never _once_ had he ever _asked_ for Rin to use her mouth on him, also it was _she_ who _offered_ such things… still, _never __**once**_had he ever _declined_ such an offer. A low growl was used to cover the moan that threatened to escape the depths of his throat. He lowered himself from standing, as he was so tall that if he remained standing, even with her on her knees she would have been unable to reach her mouth to him, and sat with his posterior resting on his ankles, legs folded under him with his knees widely parted in a 'V' to allow her to move in between them.

She approached him, still crawling until she got close enough to grip his large strong thighs with her tiny delicate hands. She curled the tips of her fingers down and ran hands up and down his legs, her nails scraping his skin lightly, causing a shudder to rock his frame and this time, he allowed the wanton moan to pass his lips at her touch, "Rrrrriiinnn." He purred softly, as finally she scooted in closer and gripped him with her hands while lowering her head.

Rin squeezed his shaft softly, gently pulling his foreskin back over his mushroom head as her tongue came out to lick his slit and travel around the now exposed ridge between his head and shaft. She smiled in triumph as she felt the blood rushing through his thick vein on the underside of his large manhood and she watched with hooded eyes as he swelled and lengthened under her ministrations.

Finally she sucked his smooth plump head into the tiny cavern of her hot wet mouth, allowing her tongue to dance over him briefly before pressing it to underside of his fully engorged member and pressing him deeply in her mouth. She angled him to avoid gagging her and relaxed the muscles of her throat, allowing her to swallow as much of him as possible down the constricting rings of muscle in her throat. What she could not take in, she covered and pumped with her hands, using them to spread her wet sticky saliva over him and slick her strokes.

Two large hands came up, gripping her lightly and encouraging her and gently coaxing her into a rhythm he preferred. His thumbs brushed over the shell of her rounded human ears as his fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the base of her neck and the one hand with claws gently scraped the back of her neck. Rin moaned at the tingling sensation along her spine such touches from her mate produced.

She felt those hands disengage from her face, hair, and neck and he leaned foreward over her slightly, allowing him to reach for the tie of her obi at her back. Distantly she noticed he was not quite as deft with the tie as he might usually be, and she was proud she was _distracting_ him so well with her oral efforts. Still the tie came loose and he quickly unraveled the complicated knot and threw the obi to the side as her robes fell loose around her body.

Short soft growls and grunts accompanied the feeling of him rocking back once more and reaching his hands underneath her, untying now her front fasteners then slipping beneath the 'V' shaped neckline of her silk kimonos to knead and squeeze her breasts. He massaged in a circular motion, handling her gently at first, then becoming slightly rougher as he trapped each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and pulling and coaxing them to small budded peaks.

At this added stimulation Rin began to moan and squeek, and speed the rhythm of tiny dark head bobbing up and down on his slick cock; pulsing and throbbing and now leaking pre-seminal drops of his essence into her mouth before she swallowed his fluids greedily. _Gods he tastes… __**good**__._

While Rin understood that most women did not _like_ the taste of a man, _she_ had _always_ found Sesshomaru's light salty almost non-taste to be most pleasing and if he released into her mouth she was always careful not to waste a single drop of him.

She felt his hips begin to rise slightly and the muscles of his posterior flex on each of her quickening down strokes. The slight sucking and slurping noises increased as she fought to keep her lover in her mouth as he bucked beneath her.

Suddenly his hands traveled to her shoulders and eased her away from him. Tonight, he wished to spill into her _fertile_ womb.

_Tonight they would bring another life into this world… Tonight he would give her the one thing he'd denied her this last year, waiting for her body to be ready for the burden of carrying the offspring of a taiyoukai… tonight he would give her a child… a hanyou koinu of her very own… of __**their **__very own. He would impregnate her if he had to rut with her over and over for the next five days… not that he would complain in the least about performing that task…_

"Rin!" He gasped her name into the night air, as he pushed her away completely. When she rose her head and looked at her companion in carnal pleasure Rin was treated to the sight of Sesshomaru with a damp flushed face,his bangs matted to his forehead, his mouth parted as he panted softly, revealing fangs that glinted in the moonlight when he twitched and shuddered.

Finally, he closed his mouth and swallowed hard several times before bringing his head down and pulling Rin in close for a deep, passionate, dominating and demanding kiss. As his mouth slanted over hers and his tongue forced her lips to comply to his wishes and part to allow him to taste her mouth he finally pushed her robes completely away, and she assisted by moving her arms behind her when he pulled back of the robes to land softly on their blanket.

As soon as she was bare before him his hands roamed her form. Rough and sword calloused, his clawed hand brushed her side before coming to rest on her bottom, and his soft skinned non-clawed hand caressed her breast.

His mouth traveled from her lips to her throat and he used all of the weapons in his arsenal: lips, tongue and light scrapes from sharp fangs to tease the sensitive column of her throat and nibble the delicate lobe of her ear until her scent told him she was wet and ready.

His non-clawed hand traveled from her breast down her side, over her hip and between their bodies. He raked his fingers through her soft black hair that lined the womanhood before allowing his knuckle to burrow between her outer lips and brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He used his other hand's place on her posterior to push her hips foreward and grind her against his loving assault of her pleasure center; Rin remained lax and open, completely willing to give him complete control of her body, trusting he would see to her pleasure and elicit a climax from her even before he entered. _Sesshomaru-sama is so good to Rin… When Sesshomaru-sama touches Rin, it feels… _

She was still on her knees between his and soon Rin found it hard to keep herself upright as her thighs began to tremble when the muscles of her core became tight and she felt her walls thicken and swell, wetness leaking from the secret place between her thighs and making them sticky and hot. Her head fell back and lolled from side to side as small grunts and gasps and moans came from deep inside her throat. She needed to lie down… she needed…

"Sess… Sessho…maru…sa… ma…" it was so hard to think, and impossible to articulate her desire, but he seemed to understand, because he slowed his stimulations of her and leaned his head down to whisper a command in her ear,

"Lie back, Rin." He released her and Rin took the opportunity to catch her breath as best she could while she complied with his order, laying on her back and spreading herself wide, allowing him to see _all_ of her; wet, ready, open, a pink and glistening center surrounded by the dark soft hair that signaled her maturity and readiness to bear his young.

Sesshomaru took a moment to regard her lying there naked and vulnerable before him. Her long hair haloed around her, her small soft breasts falling somewhat to the sides, her knees bent slightly and her long legs parted wide, accentuating the curve of her hips.

_Delicious. _Said the lover inside of him . _Mine!_ The beast dwelling just under the surface declared. The two warred for a moment as he decided to taste her sweetness, and the beast was pacified when the lips of his mouth met the lips of her woman hood and he placed an open mouth kiss on her reverently – only to trace the kanji for his name lightly over her sensitive bud.

His tongue danced over her clitoris and her knees came to rest on his shoulders while her heels dug into the center of his back between his shoulder blades. He propped himself up on his elbows and his non-clawed hand traveled along her inner thigh, as his clawed hand came up, bending around her leg, over her hip and he carefully used his thumb and forefinger to spread the top of her outer lips and allow him better access to her engorged bud; standing small but proud and dark pink, begging to be teased and tasted.

He favored his beloved with a long and sensual lick, using his rough long tongue to spread her moisture upwards, before he teased two non-clawed fingers into her tight opening.

Rin writhed and shook beneath him, her legs tightening around his upper body and her hips thrusting up as her hands gripped his head; fingers wound in his hair, and pushed him downwards toward her sex insistently.

His fingers sought and found the rough raised place within her and he curled the tips of those fingers upwards; making rough circles that massaged that place constantly and had her hips making circles in time with his shallow thrusts.

"Un… Un... Un…" She was reaching, willing, begging him to bring her fulfillment and as Rin felt the tightness of her inner mucles clamping she cried his name as the rhythmic contractions of her climax brought his fingers deeper and her moisture spilling outwards to drench his face in her musky arousal.

He brought her down from slowly from her peak, then pulled back as she fell slack beneath him and smiled a brilliant smile at the stars peaking out between the leaves of the trees above her. She pulled her arms above her head, and felt a gentle breeze sweep over her sweat-soaked fleash, causing a delightful shiver to course through her and cooling her over heated body briefly.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and allowed Rin to recover for a moment – but only for a moment. His own arousal hung heavy and thick between his legs and the throb of his member in time with the throb in temple left him physically aching to fill her tight sex to the brim with his large hot cock and thrust smoothy into that rich wet velvet internal fist that sucked and squeezed and rippled around him in a most delicious way.

He crawled up her body and his lips met hers again, as he forced his way inside her tiny mouth and she squeeked and whined like a starving kitten when she caught the taste of herself on his tongue.

He pulled back, hot breath that smelled of mint and her musk ghosting over her cheek as he buried his face in her neck and groaned. He took the moment to collect himself, but he _needed_ to be inside her… _soon_.

He positioned himself above her, his aching member resting on her lower belly and he rocked against her a few times; instinctively attempting to relieve his pain… The wonderful, exquisite pain of needing to be one with her so desperately.

"Rin." He whispered urgently into her neck.

She raised her hands to his ears and stroked the pointed tips in a gesture meant to soothe, even as it sent pleasant sparks of sensation crawling down the length of his spine and somehow made the tip of his arousal tingle slightly as he dripped pre-cum onto her smooth flat tummy. _Soon, she will be large and round… carrying out offspring… her breasts and belly will swell and she will be filled __**me**__… my scent will permeate her more fully than ever before and all will know who has sired her child… She is __**mine**__…_

"How do you want it?" He whispered and shoved his hips foreward once more, as if to say 'your going to get it, no matter what, little girl'.

Knowing his own preferences and knowing how the position of their love making affected his… _style_… Rin quickly made her decision.

"Rut me." she whispered decisively… perhaps… even… aggressively. She was demanding he show her what he was made of, how strong and powerful he was. _Break me… show me what it means to be the bitch of the most powerful taiyoukai to ever exist… __**Rut me.**_

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he growled in her face, bearing his fangs and letting his markings become jagged and his aura to crackle in the air around them. If she wished to challenge him, he would take her up on that challenge. He would show her what the strong, dominant alpha male in him was capable of.

With a tense jaw he ground the nearly _angry_ sounding words from his throat.

"Get on all fours and present yourself, bitch."

Rin shivered in anticipation, and quickly complied as he lifted himself off of her and backed away sitting once more with his legs folded beneath him, the weight of his aroused member, so engorged and so heavy now that it could not stand straight enough to touch his belly button; instead it shot out straight from between his legs, on proud display. Rin sometimes marveled that he could fit _all_ of that inside of her tiny body… but she was certainly _glad_ that he managed. "Yes, master."

Rin turned her back to him; a symbol of ultimate trust, and positioned herself so that her spine was arched, and her hindquarters were as high in the air as she could get them. Her chest was pressed nearly to the ground and her forehead was rubbing against the silk or their blanket.

"Spread." He commanded as she felt him settle in behind her. Her legs opened automatically at his command and she pushed her rounded buttocks higher into the air. His hands came up to grip her cheeks and he spread them wide to survey her. He bent himself foreward briefly scenting her, and running his tongue up her seam all the way up following the cleft of her cheeks until her face burned with embarrassment as first his nose pushed against her tight puckered rear opening and he inhaled deeply, then his tongue reached out to _taste_ her there.

Sesshomaru gorged himself on her scent and taste, burrowing his nose and tongue into the secret place where it emanated from her most strongly. _So sweet… young… healthy… fertile… __**perfect.**_

Although he knew it made her uncomfortable, he could not help but indulge just a bit, and only briefly. When he heard her whine in slight distress and scented embarressement and discomfort he pulled back immediately.

He leaned over her then, covering her entire body with his long lean frame and sweeping her dark silken strands of hair to one side. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Your scent is divine, princess." Some of her embarrassment faded now, and was replaced with urgent _need_.

Rin could feel him… rubbing against her opening slipping between her outer lips, teasing her clit if she moved _just so_…

His hand traveled back to grip himself and he took hold of his member and slicked his tip on her natural lubricant pushing against her gently and teasing her and testing his own strength of will not to simply _slam_ himself into her suddenly.

"Beg." He commanded, suddenly once more harsh and brokering no argument and leaving no question in her mind that he was _in charge_.

"Please! My Lord! Rin needs - "

Suddenly, he surprised her and snapped his hips forward plunging himself to the hilt into the tight wet fist that clamped down on him in her surprise.

"Ah!" Rin couldn't help but cry out… it didn't _hurt_ though… Oh no… it felt _so good_ to be so suddenly stretched to limit, filled to capacity so that not a single part of sensitive interior went unstimulated.

Sesshomaru rolled his hips and rocked side to side, seating himself firmly within her. "Is that what you wanted, little girl?" he growled, but with a slight tease to his tone that only Rin could have ever noticed.

"Uh. Yes. That's what Rin… Uh. Wants." Her speech pattern was broken into single syllables as he began to roll his hips, pulling out slowly only to move swiftly back inside with a quiet and distinct _thud_ each time he re-entered. With each thrust he made Rin could feel the ridge of the tip of his cock slide over her internal pleasure center and make her infinitesimally tighter and tighter as he continued to build them both towards climax. Soon Rin was lost to instinct and squirming beneath him, trying to rock back and forth in time with him, and also urging him on faster.

Sesshomaru growled at her movement beneath him. Instinct took over and his fangs came to her shoulder to grip her, holding her in place and still beneath him. Rin knew this meant not to move, so she was once again reduced to begging… although she felt no shame in asking him for what she needed to find completion. "Please… faster…"

A low growl shook her entire body and she felt his non-clawed hand come around her rib cage to fondle her breasts and nipples briefly before sliding down her flank and wrapping around her hip, allowing him to reach around and once again to stimulate that tiny pink bundle of nerves, while at the same time he honored her request for him to speed his strokes.

Quaking thighs barely held Rin upright and he pleasurably assaulted her body. He stroked her insistently and drove himself into her roughly and relentlessly as Rin cried and moaned and sobbed with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her frame; setting every nerve on aflame and setting fire to her blood.

Sweat poured down her forehead as that ache inside her body wound up tighter and tighter and she knew… _she was so __**close**_.

"Oh kami… so close… sooo…. please… **harder**." She whined and grunted like an animal as he began to _slam_ himself into that warm wet center that was rippling, constricting, squeezing, massaging, and, at times nearly _sucking_ on his thick hard angry cock.

He growled again and the vibration was enough to send Rin into a screaming, shaking, and earth shattering climax as pure white nothingness filled her vision and she became lightheaded and everything that had been building seemed to _explode_ in a glorious rush of pure sensation eminated from her core and crashed in waves over her entire body. Every muscle tensed; her toes curled and a garbled sounding version of her youkai-lover's name somehow made its way past her mouth – open and gulping for air as she struggled to even _breathe_.

Her own release tightened her internal grip on Sesshomaru manhood so hard and that he could feel every bit of her velvet texture along every inch of his formidable shaft. He could feel the explosion behind his eyes as a red wave crashed over his vision and he felt himself expand within her in a glorious release of pressure and thick white ribbons of cum shot from him in short spurts as his cock throbbed within his mate.

His entire frame shuddered, arched and spasmed against hers; trapped beneath him and rapidly going completely slack. It was all he could do to remove his hand from her wet core and instead grip her hip to keep her up on her knees.

When finally they drifted back to each other, spent and sated he released his bruising grip from her shoulder and lapped at her wounds, healing them. Her scent told him that she had not even registered the pain that should have come with the powerful hold his jaws had on her and he was grateful for it. He had been a bit rougher than he intended.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He mumbled into her ear as they both caught their breath.

"Um hmmm." She answered, sounding very much like a cat that had swallowed a canary… very… _satisfied._

"I will roll us to the side; until we are able to disengage safely and without discomfort."

Rin yawned and nodded her head, her forehead rubbing against the silk of the blanket before she lazily allowed him to heft her weight to the side and she laid down to snuggle into the warm soft embrace of mokomoko – much as she had when she was a child and traveled with him… although then, they had both, _of course_, been fully clothed.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Only with that phrase, did she ever omit the use of an honorific with his name, although he seemed pleased by it.

"And I you, Rin." He still did not actually allow the word _love_ to escape his mouth – but to agree that he did in fact reciprocate and mirror her feelings towards him had recently become something which he was able to articulate.

Rin yawned again and snuggled deeper, failing to protest or even acknowledge when Sesshomaru reclaimed his now wilted member from between her thighs. He could hear her heart beat slowing and her breathing even out, even as she was struggling to stay awake for 'pillow talk'.

Her scent, his scent, and the scent of their sex thickened the air swirling in his nostrils… although there was the almost imperceptible scent of something else… and his heart raced for the briefest moment, as a small smirk of pride showed on his flawless features.

"Go to sleep, Rin." He ordered lightly, knowing she would obey…

He'd have to wait until the morning to tell her she'd conceived.

~OWARI~


End file.
